Three Tales of the Mortified Rickspark (Plus One)
by yoshi3000
Summary: Sequel to "Tales of the Rickspark", we see what of the Sanchez family after the fallout of the Frost-Blackthorn scuffle and the effect of Season 3 ending has on them. On that note, a old nightmare breathes life to create a new problem for the multiverse, the force of apathy. On the other side of things, a new heroine has come into play. Three-shot (and 1 X-over oneshot) Beth/Merch
1. The State of the Status Quo

**(The author is in his office with the Smith-Sanchez family except Jerry)**

 **Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Rick and Morty who belong its awesome creator. I own nothing but the plot, and Jerry's dead. Too bad, he's back in canon.**

 **Rick: *urrp* Nice job other me. You let the dumbass back in.**

 **(The author plays Rick and Morty's opening theme)**

* * *

 **Rick and Morty**

 **Three Tales of the Mortified Rickspark (Plus One)**

* * *

(A/N: Well, this fic is getting another sequel as well. Same rules apply, but this time it'll be a three-shot. (plus one))

* * *

 **Part 1: The State of the Status Quo**

 **(A/N: This would take place after Episode 29 of Steven Universe Blackthorned and chapter 4 of You Will (not) This Time. How will the Season 3 Finale of Rick and Morty look like now?)**

* * *

(Smith-Sanchez House, Earth, C-137AU2)

The Smith-Sanchez family of C-137AU2 were at home relaxing. Or at least Rick and Morty was. Beth was off training with Merch, and Summer took up being a Pokémon Trainer on CN-Zen Kuro. The news of Summer having a new boyfriend in the form of Roberto Jazz had him hit the booze earlier than usual. However, this time, his flask was snatched out of his hand.

"Oh no, you don't. No drinking until noon." Diane said to him.

Rick sighed, but complied. One of the first things he did as a warper was alter another reality to have a Diane back in his time. The only side effect was she was essentially her daughter's age. Morty snickered at this as he was being snuggled by Jessica. With Morty's new change in outlook and getting into martial arts, Jessica came to me interested in the sudden change. The rest was history as they were now dating and she was the only one outside the family to know the Warper's Secret. At the moment, they were watching Interdimensional Cable, specifically **Pokémon: Loud Version – Kanto**.

"This is totally better than that piece of shit anime. I pity Earth Prime *urrp*" Rick mused.

"I still think the **Road to be a Pokémon Master** is the superior show." Morty said munching on popcorn.

"Screw that, Lincoln's a way better protagonist than that incompetent tool, Ash. He's the reason we don't have a good anime adaption!" Rick said bitterly.

"Ash is awesome." Morty defended.

"Sweetheart, Ash really blows. He's never won a league, his betrayal shows are overrated, and few address the real problem in his character." Jessica chimed in.

Morty lost the argument.

"Can't we all just watch something else? Like the new Ball Fondlers Z!" Diane suggested.

"Fine, Diane." Rick said changing the channel.

* * *

-Pokémon Worlds (Remnants), CN-Zen Kuro-

Summer Smith was sitting to eat at a café in Celadon City having earned her fourth badge. She now wore an outfit similar to Leaf befitting her career as a Pokémon Trainer. Her boyfriend, Roberto sat in his anthro form sipping at his tea.

"Congrats on torching Ericka." Roberto remarked.

"I made her cry. When she sent out her Pokémon, I have Drago flamethrower them. Then he evolved into a Charizard right in the middle of the match too." Summer remarked getting Roberto to laugh. "But how's things back home?"

"Better. I'm still trolling Feral, and Mayor Manx is giving me my own holiday. White Falcon Day. And I even get a parade in my honor." Roberto said smoothly.

"You doing to it?" Summer asked.

"Meh, I promised you I'd fly you to the Sevii Islands that day, remember?" Roberto said with a warm look.

"Tell you what, you can pick me up and we'll go to the parade." Summer said paying for their meal. "Besides I need a bre-"

"SUMMER!" A familiar voice cried out.

Summer turned and sighed in annoyance. Gumball wanted another battle, and tagging along was Carrie, Penny, and Darwin. Gumball was Summer's "rival" (more like pain in her behind).

"Look Dirtball, I'm busy. Go back to humping your shapeshifting girlfriend." Summer said checking her phone.

Much to Summer's frustration, he would not leave. She got up ready to stomp his face in battle.

* * *

-The Z-T Spaceport, between dimensions, someone within the CN Cluster-

Beth was working on taking stock and inventory her ship alongside her clones. She had learned techniques rather quickly and mastered immediate level ki control. Thus, she looked a lot fitter than her counterparts. She still wore the red tracksuit, but the jacket was tied around her waist exposing her grey sports bra. She was using the Multi-Form technique to make the work easier for her. Merch was coming up.

"Beth, thanks for getting the new inventory in. Your clones are looking more solid." He complimented.

"Thanks." Beth said as her clones dispersed. "It's getting easier."

"Well then, I have some good news for you. Katsumi got your bounty frozen recognizing you as an official seller to the multiverse. Congratulations." Merch said handing her an updated Warper I.D. "Now, you'll be able to sell and travel safely through the multiverse with no threat of bounty hunters after you. You've passed my teaching and you're fully capable of selling on your own. That's why I got you an improved ship. It's half the size of mine for starters."

Merch opened up the capsule to reveal a spaceship half the size of his own similar in model to Merch's. The paint job was a wine red color.

"Merch, this is too much. Plus, I didn't mind assisting you on your journey." Beth said sheepishly with a mild blush.

"I know, but now we're on somewhat equal footing now. You'll be joining me for the occasional outsourcing and so forth. But not as a student, but as my partner." Merch said firmly. "Besides, now we can date and not have your father stink-eye for it. He still will, but it won't be as bad."

"Well let's leave some clones to load it on my ship, I want to break in my new bed." Beth said with a lick of her lips. "With you, of course."

Merch wasted no time using Multi-Form to leave clones to work and scooped Beth up bridal style. Merch flew over to the ship with a rather goofy smile on his face and Beth feeling up his chest. It was a good thing that Rick and Morty were not watching them.

* * *

(A/N: I always have fun doing the Rick and Morty mini-series. I feel I do the mini-series best. Maybe it's because I'm so relaxed when I make them. I wanted to show what the gang were up to. Yes, Beth/Merch is a thing now. Beth's an interesting character and a good match for the calm and cool Merch.)


	2. Amorality meets Apathy

**Part 2: Apathy meets Amorality  
(A/N: There will be references to Steven Universe Blackthorn here, specifically episode 27)**

* * *

Warper powers are a dangerous thing, and in the hands of the wrong person, it can be a nightmare. Take Rebecca Dill. She was a morally bankrupt warper who used her council position to ruin lives. She died as she lived, a constant case of betrayal. While she died, her flames didn't. Evie was a prodigy in warping, but she was still a greenhorn in actual warper-on-warper combat. She did not absorb Rebecca's flames…a fatal mistake. As per the norm, when a warper is killed, their Flames of Creation leave their bodies. Those flames seek a new person to "awaken". While Rebecca was caught off-guard, it was only a millisecond for her to know who get them. Rebecca would die, but not before giving the Order one last middle finger…

-(The Citadel, C-137AU2)-

Because of C-137AU2-Rick working things out with the Citadel, the Citadel had become a much better place for Ricks and Mortys. This got the first Morty president into office…Morticia! She was the first woman to lead and it was all thanks to C-137AU2-Morty telling her the Warper's Secret to make it easier to convince the uninformed. It helped that she utterly and ruined the candidate **destined** to win. She had him banished without a second thought. Now Morticia had already taken care of the Shadow Council, and she was currently getting a massage from Massage Therapist Rick.

"I did it…most powerful Morty in the Citadel! Whoo!" Moriticia said with no regrets at all.

-(Hideout Planet, C-137AU2)-

A certain Morty sat at his desk looking over his plans and scowled. It was all perfect and then Morticia pulled a "Rick" on her. How he was exposed, how he was found out, and how he was banished. It pissed him off! He regretted firing his campaign manager, and had no idea that Campaign Manager Morty (C.M. Morty) was closing on him to kill him. C.M. Morty was warning President Morticia to have him executed, but she ignored him. So C.M. Morty took a ship to do it himself. This proved to be a miracle in disguise as the planet was slammed with one big bolt of dimensional lightning. That moment, a great evil was born, a force of apathy. Music began to play as a voice of **someone that should have been dead** began to rap:

 _(Cues: Blonde Redhead - For The Damaged Coda (feewet Trap Remix))_

 ** _I'll tell you his darkest and whimsical story_**

 ** _Don't ever call him your typical Morty_**

 ** _He answers to nobody, Rick or authority_**

 ** _Smartest of all – stick with his wording cause_**

This Morty began to glow with an eerie flame like aura that reeked of amorality and anger.

 ** _When he was born that prick had tried forming him  
Into a genius. He wanted more to see  
There was no Jerry – no insecurity  
No Beth or Summer – family quarreling_**

 ** _He excelled – Rick was ashamed  
and left for a Morty without any brains  
cause he never heard him say  
"ah geez, Rick please, just stay"_**

 ** _so he created my own  
and placed him under my control  
his right eye up on the goal_**

The "Evil Rick" began to glow with a tainted black aura seemingly reforming itself.

 ** _did I mention ending Ricks of all dimensions then he get  
Their Mortys torture them from night to morning  
To disguise his fort on Hideout planet  
and planned to plant the evidence on C-137  
prick prevented it – He'll avenge again as a force of apathy!_**

The song seemingly ended abruptly leaving an eerie and unnerving silence. The "Evil Rick" was gone and reformed into a woman. She stood at five foot seven with milky (yet metallic) white skin. She had long purple and electric blue hair down to her shoulders and cold amber eyes. The outfit she wore was the same as Evil Rick's and she even had his scar on her face. The gynoid cruelly smirked in glee. On cue, Gilda von Gyra showed up to absentmindedly register. She got to C.M. Morty first and then got to the two. If she was pay attention, she would have released how bad the situation.

"Morty is so passé, call me Mortimer." Mortimer (Evil Morty) remarked as Glida finished his registration.

She turned to the gynoid and looked up before going back to her holo-clipboard.

 _(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 3)_

It was when the music kicked in, Glida jerked her head up to match **her** eyes. Gilda was stammering in complete disbelief.

"No…it's not possible! You were erased!" She said backing away in fear.

"She was, Gilda, you aquatic bitch. I'm her upgraded version and her reboot. That's right, Rebecca is back as Turbo Mecha Rebecca." T.M. Rebecca said with a smirk. "I bet you're wondering how my predecessor did this. I'll explain to you."

 _(Cues: Final Fantasy VI OST Remastered - [3.12] - Fanatics)_

As the music set out, T.M.R. spoke up.

"When my predecessor was abusing her power as councilwoman, she came to master a few warper techniques. One being the rarely used yet forbidden, Transfer of Flames. However, the version she used pushed it further. She was able to imprint a copy of herself on her dying flames to ensure that a piece of her survived. The version she used would called Final Gambit Flames, because she could pull it off once. Sadly, the memory of how she did it is lost." T.M.R. said. "Even I could recover exactly how she did, I can't. Final Gambit Flames only works once."

"But it seems to have an effect on me." Mortimer said revealing a new Saiyan tail. "Saiyan powers…got to love them.

As for Turbo Mecha Rebecca, flame-like marking glowed on her arms as electricity sparked around her. The Gyrados gijinka was not an idiot as she knew damn well she was outgunned. She had to escape and warn the council.

"Any last words, Gilda?" T.M.R. said.

 _(Cues: Station Escape Timer Mission - Metroid Fusion)_

(CM) Morty kicked the door open shooting T.M.R. in the face giving Glida the needed distraction use Solar Flare to blind the two. She bolted out of the main room and down the hall with Morty following along.

"Kid, I owe you my ass for saving me." Glida said. "I can't believe that Rebecca's back in action!"

Morty explained that he got Saiyan blood as well and some bits of her memory in him as well as they dashed down the hallway.

"This is bad! What are going to do?" Morty said panicking.

"For one, get the hell out of here!" Glida said.

"What about Evil Morty and Rebecca?" Morty cried out dodging gunfire from T.M.R.'s machine gun hand.

"One thing about Rebecca is she's good at planning, but it's hampered by her anarchism and her need to be an utter asshole." Glida said unleashing Surf.

Glida summoned a huge wave of water that she rode on carrying Morty in her arms. She moved faster, yes, but it left the duo open.

"Spark Slam!" T.M.R. said slamming her electrified fist into the water.

Being that she was a gynoid, she would think that electrocuting the water she was in would not be a smart idea. Mortimer, at least showing some brains, jumped as all three got electrocuted. T.M.R. was surprisingly render unconscious from her own attack. Glida's wave fizzled out and she was twitching from electrical burns. Mortimer looked over at Morty. Morty weakly got up as Mortimer adjusted his eyepatch.

"Tell me, you think you can beat me?" He asked his counterpart.

Morty was shaking but glared at the evil bastard in defeat.

"No, I can't. I'm just a lowly Morty." Morty said discretely adjusting his plasma pistol.

"Thought so…now drop the pistol." Mortimer said as Morty kicked it over to it.

Mortimer took it up to aim to Morty's head smug with himself. Morty puts his hands together in front of them as he charged an invisible energy sphere in his hands. Unknown to Mortimer, Morty had inherited a few things from Rebecca as well.

"This is the end, Morty." Mortimer said as the pistol glowed bright red.

"Is it…for you! **Gekiretsu Kōdan**!" Morty said before bringing his hands forward and firing the energy sphere at Mortimer.

This caught the evil prick off-guard as both were adjusting to their new powers. Thus, this attack was able to critically wound Mortimer, send him flying back down the hall, but exhausted Morty. Morty dragged himself over to Glida and hauled the woman out of the hallway to the outside. Stuffing her into the small ship before crawling in and taking off.

 _(Music Ends)_

Morty was no fool like the rest now thanks to that mutation. He got the best gift from her…her planning and cunning. Thankfully, he got none of the crazy. He looked to the still hurt Glida and realized he needed to stop somewhere. The Citadel was out. Morticia started this mess and Morty was in no mood for her. Digging through the gift basket, he found the contact for Merch. He wasted no time calling him using the WarpPad in there too.

As Merch answered, Morty could hear the squeaking of a mattress and a woman's moaning. His mother's to be specific.

"Is that Merch?" Morty asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Merch asked.

"Morty Flynn of C-137AU2." Morty stated.

The audio call turned into a video call as Morty could confirmed it was his mother. She was covered up by the sheets, but you see the marks on her neck. Merch was shirtless having hickeys and lipstick marks on his chest. Merch's eyebrow raised seeing Gilda out cold.

"Okay, what the hell happened to Gilda?" Merch asked.

"We were attacked! By Rebecca Dill. She's alive and she made me and Evil Morty warpers!" Morty explained in a panic.

"What?!" Merch said.

Merch checked his BlackTab for her status and it was now listed as "cloned". Merch looked absolutely infuriated.

"But how?" Merch asked.

"Final Gambit Flames! Apparently, she planned to transfer her mind and powers to Evil Morty! But instead, it split between me, Evil Morty, and "Evil Rick" who's now Turbo Mecha Rebecca." Morty explained.

"This is bad. Katsumi and the rest of the council needs to be informed. Hell, the council, the former Zangyaku who are still alive, and Evie are not safe at all." Merch remarked. "What parts of her mind do you have then? Obviously not her dickishness."

"I have her memories of the Metsu Emeralds, her training with various masters, ki control, and her creation of the Master Metsu Emerald." Morty said.

Merch and Beth went white as snow, and Gilda did as she woke up to hear that.

"MASTER METSU EMERALD?!" Merch/Beth/Gilda shouted in horror.

Merch knew enough Sonic lore to realized that a warper energy-filled Master Emerald is a walking disaster wanting to happen.

"Rebecca, you crazy bitch. The Master Emerald is a conduit for infinite energy already. Make a warper version of it and…" Gilda said as Merch finished her sentence. "You got a source of infinite warper energy that could go par on with 10th level warpers. Or if a 10th level got his/her hands on it….pure unholy power."

"Please tell me you know where it is." Beth asked.

"Nope. The transfer wasn't perfect… For all we know, she could remember these things over time. But that's speculating." Morty said bitterly.

Morty went into detail of what happened at the Hideout Planet, and Merch had a plan.

"I'm sending you coordinates to the Z-T Spaceport. I'll have medical support for Gilda and you ready. Go there and Beth will pick you up. I pray that those two aren't following you." Merch said.

"No, I blasted Evil Morty, and Rebecca knocked herself out." Morty remarked.

"At least Rebecca's still a complete moron." Merch said bitterly. "Merch out."

Merch hung up as the coordinates were beamed into the ship's navigation system redirecting it's course.

"Hey Morty, thanks for saving my neck back there." Gilda said with a sigh.

"No problem, I couldn't leave you behind." Morty admitted with a faint blush.

"Well kid. Once we get to the spaceport, I'll treat you to a stiff drink." Gilda said with a weak wink. "And maybe more than that."

"Oh man….I'm getting laid!" Morty thought.

 _(Cues: Blonde Redhead - For The Damaged Coda)_

Back on the hideout planet, Rebecca awoke and helped Mortimer.

"Seems they got away." Mortimer said. "We'll have hide and gather supplies."

"Sadly, I can't go back to Shin Vega. That Blackbitch took it over. However, I have other holes in walls to go to. I have a hidden hideouts all over the multiverse. However, I can't go to the ones in the One Piece universe thanks to Cherie, and Mist Vega is a no go. Most likely, Cherie raided my bases on her turf. So it's either go to the base in EVA verse and risk running into Desmond and Mura or go to the base in the Death Note verse and risk Alex and Misa." Rebecca remarked.

"What about an OU?" Mortimer asked.

"Most would be a no go. However, I think I might have an old haunt I can go to." Rebecca said. "There's a lovely OU called **Jidoor-6**. The main planet, **Locke** , has low crime and is rather peaceful."

"Sounds boring." Mortimer said.

"It's because they stuck their poor, underprivileged, and mental ill people in its moon planet, **Zozo-6** , where it's practically Purge on crack over there. I used to have a summer house I'd share with my old Zangyaku gang when we wanted to skip out of monitor duty. Speaking of my old friends, I'm going to deal with them soon enough." Rebecca remarked as she tore open a portal.

Mortimer gathered his technology putting it into a duffel bag before leaving through the portal with her. When word that Rebecca was somehow alive reached Katsumi, she nearly blew a gasket and had two new bounties to put out to the public.

 ** _"Turbo Mecha Nightmare" Rebecca Dill - 110,000,000 (Only Dead!) - 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"Apathetic Acolyte" Mortimer Smith (Evil Morty) - 55,000,000 – Rank Unknown - Active_**

Jeremy decided to take a long vacation…as he suddenly did not feel safe at work. He made note to maybe stay close to Katsumi.

* * *

(A/N: Boom! Force of Apathy is here and I bet you did not except Rebecca to come back. This was planned. Fellow teammate for (Project Reality) The Blackthorn Project has had a run in setting up two villainous forces as future combatants, and I wanted to even the score. The next chapter of this will focus on something special. There's an evil Morty, yes, but how did he become evil?)

 **Bonus Omake: Madame President Moriticia**

The Shadow Council promptly decided to listen to President Moriticia when she showed them their fates if Evil Morty made it in.

"Now, if I have your attention. There will be reform for Mortys and Ricks. I will tolerate your crap any longer, and if you think you can pull any stunt on me. I can get C-137AU2 Rick to back out of his deal with you all. There are better places where he can get Szechuan sauce and I can arrange it." P. Moritica said adjusting his tie on her white pantsuit.

"No no, we'll heel!" Garment Rick pleaded.

"Good. Tech Rick and Small Business Rick, you get a tax break. The rest of you turds get an increase." P. Moritica. "This would be a good time for a drink."

Moritica poured out a drink of bourbon into a drink shaking the glass a bit in her hand. Small Business Rick and Tech Rick were cheering for their tax cuts.

"A change has come, Ricks. One of unity, one of brotherhood, one of sisterhood, and one of a revolution. I'd give a speech, but now it's time for action." She said with a smirk.

Despite no Evil Morty as president…the new insignia for Citadel was still of his design. They may not have a dictator, but the rich, powerful, and corrupt were still in deep crap.


	3. The Moral Mypoia (End)

**Part 3: The Moral Myopia  
**

* * *

 ** _-(Flashback)-_**

 ** _When he was born that prick had tried forming him  
Into a genius. He wanted more to see  
There was no Jerry – no insecurity  
No Beth or Summer – family quarreling_**

How did Evil Morty come to be? Many theories were shown and made. This is one of the many possible. Evil Morty was born to the Smith-Sanchez as normal, but that's where it ends. His Rick swooped in to raise him and Summer. Jerry was killed by a car crash and Beth had drank herself to death. Didn't matter to this Rick. He had the intent to raise Morty and Summer to be geniuses like him. They were raised separately and under Rick's tutelage.

 ** _He excelled – Rick was ashamed  
and left for a Morty without any brains  
cause he never heard him say  
"ah geez, Rick please, just stay"_**

His raising of his grandkids let to them being rather different than normal counterparts. Morty grew up to be a cold, manipulative, cunning, ruthless, intelligent, and tyrannical nihilist. Summer grew to be a compassionate, understanding, agile, and sharp-witted anti-nihilist who wanted to use her brains to help others. Rick was ashamed of what he'd formed. Summer was a cheerful sod wanting to help people only having bits of anti-heroism, and Rick found Morty was too much like him. So he left to try another universe, abandoning his own grandkids. What happened to Evil Morty, the rest was history. As for "Evil" Summer, she had went off to go great things for the Earth. Cured diseases, stopped alien invasions, and made peace with the Intergalactic Government. Despite having the knowledge of the portal gun and its horrors, Summer stood with a smile. That was a long ago.

-(Now)-

Summer had changed ever since she became a warper. She still wanted to make things better, but was now a lot more jaded. It was the perverted fan art that got her to drink. Like her brother, she got hit with another warper's energy. Fittingly enough, she got her from the death of another Zangyaku, Manabí. Thus, she was a warper a lot longer than her brother which was long enough to know full well of warper affairs. Summer had even took on a new name, Evangeline Summer Smith. She still had the average height, thin build, light skin-tone and ginger hair as other Summers do. However, she had a slightly larger bust that puts her behind her mother. She had all hair down to signal her difference in personality. She wore a black tank top, a white lab coat, pink capri-pants, pale pink belt, and black martial arts shoes. She also had a piercing done, a pair of Kalaxian Crystal studs on her ears. Once, she sensed her brother's awakened, she knew she'd have to step into the light. It was a haunting thought…as she still loved her brother dearly. However, her Rick tainted them. She had no choice…she had to kill him and Rebecca. She also knew she would need help. She was a fighter and could go toe to toe with a Rick, but she knew it would not be enough. She got up and went to her garage. Yes, she still lived in the empty Smith household. She had seen other realties when it was filled with people, dysfunction, and happy times. She knew once she started that she could never return home again. She flipped on the lights to show a personal space cruiser of Eva's design (think of C-137's Summer's ship she got from in the sixth episode). She opened it up and tossed her pink duffel bag with her things into it.

"I'll need a bigger ship." Evangeline remarked. "I guess I could meet Merch for once."

She had never meet the businessman in person and did not exactly want to meet him now considering he was involved with a version of her mother. However, she sucked it up. She took up her portal gun and gauntlet. She knew she could never come back and was sucking in the moment.

"At least I made this world, a slightly better place." Evangeline said getting into her cruiser.

Despite being able to make portal fluid, she was always a bit fearful of the multiverse. Most warpers were not exactly the most heroic or nicest of people. Evangeline planned to be different. She took out a pink flask out of her lab coat containing a mixture of alien and Earth liquors.

"To the multiverse." She said downing some of the mixture out of the flask.

She started up her ship, flew out, and did not look back.

 _(Ending Theme – Theme of "Evil" Summer – Black Lagoon OST - El Sol se Recuesta)_

* * *

(A/N: My pick for "Evil" Summer's theme was based on the fact that like her, Roberta could be seen as a hero antagonist. Both trained to be deadly, and have similar vices (Roberta with drugs/Summer with liquor) This marks the end for this three shot, as the next one is a longtime bonus that I owe all my readers for your favorites and follows. Do not worry, Evil Morty, T.M.R., and "Evil" Summer will reappear soon. ;))


	4. Plus One: Bonus Expansion!

**Plus One: Lore Expansion**

(A/N: Part of this were co-written by TheDisplacerOfEquestrias and fully edited by myself. A round of applause as this is first official contribution to Project Reality/Blackthorn. This piece will reference **WNN: November 2017** as well as other works.)

* * *

The Multiverse (Omniverse, if you count the many Earths)... a vast expanse for warpers of all kinds to live... but only if they had a spaceship to use. One such case is the large ship of Zone-Tan "Sama" Chaoticberg, or just, Zone-Tan. Speaking of the tentacle mistress...

Zone-Tan yawned, as she walked into her ship's kitchen, still wearing her pajamas, which consisted of just her favorite pair of panties with a skull emblem on the back. From the look on Zone-Tan's face, along with her clothes (or lack-thereof), she had just woken up from a rather long and pleasing sleep.

"I need coffee…too lazy to use Warper's Will to perk myself up." She thought.

The tired, purple-wearing, tentacle lover slowly opened up the cabinets and got some coffee beans out, before putting them in the coffee maker and started it up, getting a mug, some sugar, and some milk out, along with some hot cocoa mix and marshmallows out.

"Aaah…the good stuff." Zone-Tan said with a pleased look on her.

A few minutes later, Zone-Tan walked out of the kitchen, cradling a mug of hot mocha in her hands, sipping from it, before walking into the living room of her ship, where a large, blue, hedgehog robot sat, watching Interdimensional Cable on a gigantic flat screen TV.

The robot didn't even turn to Zone-Tan, watching whatever was on Interdimensional TV, as it said, with a male, fiery, yet organic voice, "Morning, Zone."

Zone-Tan answered with a slightly awake, but mostly tired, voice, "Morning, T.M.S... anything good on?", as she sat down, with the robot placing a fluffy blanket over her, much to her relief.

The robot flicked through a few of the channels, watching them, before he then said "Nothing so far... although, the Blackthorn clan appeared in the news last night, after you went to bed.", making her roll her eyes, as she sipped on her mocha, before saying "Alright, what happened this time?"

"Heh, you won't believe this, but, Elvin's dead. The Frost Clan lost its clan status making the Blackthorn clan top dog." The Robotic Hedgehog, T.M.S., said, making her almost spit out her mocha, with some coming out of her mouth, making her wipe it off quickly, as she choked her mocha down, coughing...

When she regained herself, she looked to T.M.S. and asked "Elvin, one of the last heirs to the Frost Clan, is dead?", gaining a nod from T.M.S., who then smirked, showing a few razor-sharp teeth, as he said "Deader than a doorknob. Add insult to injury, his kids and wife jumped ship and a part of the new clan formed from the clan's dissidents, the Tōrukōri clan."

Zone-Tan looked at him with shock, before she smiled and said, laughing, "Finally! That pompous bastard lived for way too long! Even if his clan made the best ale, I couldn't stand letting that bastard live for much longer! He should be lucky the Blackthorns finished him off!", only for T.M.S. to say "He was finished off by only one of the Blackthorn children. One of Akira's, apparently."

This made Zone-Tan even happier, as she said "Which one? Ryder? Kenji? The youngest prodigy?", making T.M.S. chuckle and say "Nope. Ryker."

This... surprised Zone-Tan. Ryker showed potential in the Blackthorn clan, especially after Ace had "disappeared"... speaking of the long lost Blackthorn...

"Well, never knew the Blackthorn had it in him. Although... what of the other one, Ace?" Zone-Tan asked, resuming her drinking of the mocha in front of her, as T.M.S. then switched to one of the special channels they had, showing Ace Blackthorn as a younger teen tearing up the Red Ribbon Army alongside Goku, as T.M.S. said "Still got GT'd. But if the rumor is true, that little time bubble he's stuck in should fade by the time he's 19 or he reached Dragon Ball's end."

Zone-Tan drank some more of her mocha, before she said "So... anything else, T.M.S.?", as she watched what happened on the TV, before T.M.S. said "The Kage clan rose out from the Tenin clan."

"Ugh…the Tenins. I swear who's idea was it to breed a bunch of Sakura Haruno knock-offs. They weren't even good for sex!" Zone-Tan said. "Except for a few of them."

"Oh right, Dimentio and Mimi's bounties were finally updated. The Order still hasn't gotten us, though. I'm wondering if we should pay them a visit at some point..." T.M.S said in thought. "Wonder what our titles would be?"

"Eh, wouldn't be a bad idea. I always wanted to fuck with the Order. Although... I get the feeling that Black Rose and Dimensio have already paid them a visit." She said, thinking about it, before gaining a nod from T.M.S., who said "Yeah, the two of them have. Dimentio said he found a bit of them, before they vanished again, completely undetected. They apparently stole some documents from the Order before they vanished, with the help of a third member."

"Crap.", before she sighed and said "I'll get the ship headed to the Order. In the meantime, we're watching some more Ridiculousness. And I'm talking about the Earth Prime one, not the other ones!", as she walked off to the main bridge, still having the fluffy blanket on her and the mug of mocha in her hands.

T.M.S. smiled, watching her walk away, her ass visible, before he shook his head, sighing, as he said "No perverted thoughts, big guy... you can fuck that ass later...", as he then switched the channel to Earth Prime, focusing on Ridiculousness...

 **Little did they know, that at the same time….**

It was a bright, but cold, morning for the married Warper couple, Dimentio and Mimi, in their Nintendo Universe in the Mushroom Kingdom. Dimensio was up and about, as usual, with a cup of hot cocoa at his side, as he went through the list of bounties on his warpSpark Galaxy, out of sheer boredom, wearing nothing but a robe...

His wife, Mimi, wearing nothing but a forest green, opaque night-gown, suddenly appeared behind him, placing her breasts on his head, making him smile and say "Good morning, Mimi.", making her smile back and say "Good morning, Dimmy."

"Whatcha doing, hun?" Mimi asked, looking at him, before he said "Eh, looking through the bounties from the Order, due to my boredom.", only for her to stop him and point to one of the bounties, saying "Hang on... is that us?", making him look to where she was pointing, as he then saw their bounty.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He replied, an eyebrow raised, before she said "Look at our bounty.", making him do so and almost spit out his hot cocoa, as he noticed that their bounty had been raised to 100,000,000. He went into a coughing fit, coughing violently, as Mimi helped him settle down...

When he finally settled down, he looked to their bounty, and noticed that it was frozen... he then turned to Mimi and said "Get the Frostbite online and find Shadoo. We're paying a visit to Katsumi."

She nodded, and got her black, tight, latex bodysuit out, and put it on, before bolting out the door of their house, headed to Shadoo's house... a few hours later, she came back with a shadow-like version of Dimentio, with the shadow-like version having glowing, bright yellow eyes.

The shadow then sighed and spoke, clearly not fully-awake, "Dimentio, why in the name of the Underwhere would you wake me up at THIS hour!?", visibly angry as it's eyes turned red, only for Dimentio to stop it and grab its head, turning it around to face the tablet, making it's jaw drop as the sight of their bounties.

The shadow, Shadoo, eventually turned to Dimentio and said "...Katsumi?", making Dimentio nod and say "Katsumi. We're going to visit her.", as he then got up and went to put on his clothes, putting a suit of light-weight, iron armor on under his clothes as moderate protection, before the group of three came out of the house, headed to the "Frostbite"...

The trip to the Order was rather quick, and they promptly parked their ship only to be accosted by the Order Guard. However, it was only about three of them considering the Order was still trying to restore its numbers. As Dimentio and Mimi came down, the three guards got into defensives stances. They were not taking chances.

"Welcome to the 4th Dimension of the Order of Reality Headquarters." The leader, who was an Ice-jin, stated. "State your business."

"We're here for Elite Councilwoman Katsumi. Is she in?" Dimentio asked calmly.

Before the guard could answer, Bat-Mite came down saying, "Frank, you can take it easy."

The Ice-jin now known as Frank stepped back for Elite Bat-Mite to confront the visitors.

"Ah yes, Dimentio and Mimi. I apologize for the rough welcome. We're on edge after the robbery. Most of the files taken were from Rebecca's old files on the spy program for the Power clan. Thankfully, Katsumi had made a backup on all of Rebecca's corrupt crap for the archives. Speaking of her, she's not in. She had to pay a visit to a family friend and said for me to tell you to meet her at Shin Vega." Bat-Mite said. "She wants to explain your bounty increase, personally."

Before Bat-Mite could continue, another ship entered the planet. Landing right next to the Frostbite nearly scratching the ship much to Dimentio's irritation. Out of it came a fully dressed Zone-Tan and T.M.S. Zone-Tan donned a waist-length black sweatshirt with a dark gray hood, purple leggings that reached down to the middle of her thighs, and simple grey slippers.

"How ironic…you two show up right when Jeremy put out your bounties." Bat-Mite said as they leapt down.

"Really now?" T.M.S. said.

Frank projected the two new bounties out using his warpPad: " **Tentacle Queen" Zone-Tan "Zena" Chaoticberg - 69,000,000 – 10th Rank – Active / "Bushido Phoenix of Steel" Turbo Mecha Sonic - 78,000,000 - 6th Rank – Active** "

"Oh come on, 69 million. Really?" Zone-Tan said with a groan as several others snickered like idiots at the obvious sex pun. "The Pervert Pirate Queen gets some more respect. And how come, TMS gets a higher bounty than me?"

"A warper Turbo Mecha Sonic was considered high-risk apparently." Bat-Mite said with a shrug. "But I'm surprised there's another 10th level warper out there. Of course, from our sources, you're a hybrid. So I guess that marks another 10th level warper of the second generation in the multiverse. Jeremy didn't take it well."

"Damn Prime counterpart!" T.M.S. said face palming in annoyance.

"Shit. With my rank public, Akira and Genevieve are going to be on my ass, aren't they?" Zone-Tan remarked.

Bat-Mite nodded.

"Well we should go…" Dimentio said before being confront by a new group.

The now-warper Sylvia, Hater, Peppers, and a sloshed Wander came up to Dimientio. After Rebecca was promptly killed, they were immediately released and had been working for the Order.

(Cues: 02-The Mines of Narshe-FFVI OST)

"You're that Dimentio guy, right?" Sylvia remarked.

"Yes, what of it?" He asked.

"We want to join your crew provided you can help Wander. That douche stain Dimensio cursed Wander to drink himself to death. And he just kicked the damn habit!" Sylvia said. "Bastard, used a Warper's Will personalized to his…"

"Say no more." Dimentio said using Warper Will right away on him. "Fūinjutsu: Noroiburēka! (Sealing Art: Curse Breaker)"

That nasty mark Dimensio left shattered returning Warper to normal. Wander got his hat back on his head (It was actually a gift from one of the guards, who scooped the hat off a dead Wander) and tossed the bottle of gin away.

"Ugh, my head…." Wander said groggily. "But thanks."

"It's no problem. I was glad to help." Dimentio said. "I could use your help on my crew."

"Finally, we get to leave this shithole." Hater said before punching Frank. "I quit!"

Frank responded by breaking Hater's arm. Dimentio had to drag Hater on the ship before Frank went Frieza on his bony ass. T.M.S. and Zone-Tan also returned to their ship wanting words with Katsumi.

* * *

(A/N: And it ends here. The Plus One piece will get a sequel as well in due time maybe in connection with another tale. As for now, prepare for more to come in my other works. Another thing, I seemed to have made an error in counting the 10th level warpers, it's actually should be close to 20 now. I'll re-edit the note on the Josho chapter to reflect this.)


End file.
